


Everything Is Changing

by ladyofdecember



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Set during season 7, Weyoun 6 is ALIVE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: Odo is surprised to find that not only is Weyoun 6 not dead but he's also refusing to speak to anyone but him about the war. And this is troubling to him for many reasons.
Relationships: Odo/Weyoun 6 (Star Trek)
Kudos: 5





	Everything Is Changing

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I just couldn't deal with Weyoun 6 dying like that and so I had to write up this little ditty. I'm hoping to expand it more into a full story but we will see. I just feel like there are some interesting feelings going on between Odo and this Weyoun, at least from what I saw in that famous season 7 episode. You know the one.
> 
> ...
> 
> "Everything is ending  
> I can't believe I didn't see it sooner  
> I know that this is what I need to do  
> Even though you haven't got a clue.
> 
> Everything is changing  
> I have to keep you by my side tonight  
> And this must be why you found me  
> Why you found me."  
> \--Everything Is Ending By Chameleon Circuit

He walked slowly across the room towards the shiny, reflective glass of the holding cell.

Odo took a deep breath and then another one, trying to find the words that seemed to escape him suddenly. He bit his lip, or the approximation of one anyway and turned to study one of the signs on the far wall of the security section.

He didn't know where to even begin. What could he say to the man standing behind the glass with wanting eyes, shiny and desperate?

What was there to say?

Finally, when it became apparent that the changeling was not going to speak, Weyoun 6 spoke up once again.

“Forgive me, Founder, I did not mean to trouble you so coming here. I did not... I wanted to be debriefed by you and not by... “ 

When his words seemed to fall on deaf ears, he faltered and grew quiet again. Weyoun stood looking very unsure of himself, boring holes into the back of Odo's back as he still refused to face him.

His icy, blue eyes trailing down and away from the man, Weyoun decided to sit back down on the small bench in his cell. Averting his gaze to his hands gently folded in his lap, he let out a small sigh.

Odo turned abruptly away from the wall then and marched straight over to the Vorta's cell. He moved so swiftly and deliberately, Weyoun thought for sure he was going to unlock the doors and smack him or worse, kill him once and for all.

When he reached the smooth glass of the cell however, he paused and just laid his palms bare across the glass. He leaned against it and peered down at the Vorta cryptically. Weyoun couldn't help but flinch under the directed glare.

“Do you... are you angry, Founder?”

“Will you stop calling me that?! I told you, I am not one of your “Founders”! And I do not wish to be!” Odo's voice rang out thunderously around the small area.

Weyoun just nodded quietly, thoughts racing through his head, his heart unable to calm down and stop it's tremendous beating as well.

“You came here so I could debrief you?”

“Yes.”

“And why not just allow someone else to debrief you? Why me?” Odo chuckled humorlessly. 

Weyoun got to his feet, eyes pleading with the changeling as he tried to make his motives clear. “It is as I said on the shuttle. I would... feel more comfortable if it were you receiving the information.” He stood as close as possible to the glass, wishing he could touch the man's hands as they pressed against it. 

He let his eyes trail downward, suddenly unsure of his plan to travel back to Deep Space Nine.

“However, if you would prefer I speak to someone else with Starfleet... “

Odo stepped back and began pacing the room once more, looking irritated as could be. He scoffed and hemmed and hawed to himself as if he were having a one-sided conversation that only he were privy to.

Weyoun watched with tired eyes, wondering what his fate might be. He hadn't meant to upset Odo coming there. He had only meant to serve and please him as required.

And for entirely selfish reasons, he'd hoped to spend at least a little more time with the man before being put to death as was his fate. He had broken so many bonds, so much trust put in him. With his own people, with the Cardassians, with the Founders.

His fate was sealed, that much was certain. But if only he could spend one more day with Odo. That would be enough.

Odo turned back to the glass, staring at the Vorta's suddenly shy and withdrawn nature, he cocked his head to the side as if studying him for a moment. Finally, he let out a frustrated sigh and gave him a curt nod. 

“Fine. I will speak with the Captain about speaking with you. I'm not sure what you get out of it. But I suppose I can understand somewhat of your motivations.”

Weyoun stepped even closer to the glass, if that were possible. This time, it was he who placed his palms against the glass. “I only wish to spend time with you, Foun- uh, Odo! I want to give you as much information about the Cardassians as possible! Anything and everything you want to know. I will tell you! I only wish to serve you! You must understand?”

Odo rolled his eyes at this and waved the man away. “Fine. But stop all that groveling. I don't know if you think it'll help you get a reduced prison sentence or what but it's not going to work on me. And I'm not one of your gods or something. I told you before.”

Weyoun stared pleadingly at the man, unsure of what else to say and so he remained quiet, hoping his expression conveyed everything.

Odo took another deep breath before moving to the panel on the wall. He pressed a single button on the panel, releasing the Vorta from his cell. The glass panel suddenly dissipating made Weyoun jump before he realized what Odo had done.

“Come on, we'll need to get you some proper quarters. You'll be in my custody while you're processed but there's no need for you to be kept in a cell. And I'm sure you're hungry?”

The changeling didn't seem to care to wait for a response from the Vorta as he turned and began retreating down the hall. Weyoun hurried behind him, albeit shocked from his sudden freedom.

“Yes, yes I am... very hungry, in fact. I could eat more of that pizza from the ship. Or, well I suppose, anything really. Anything you would like me to, that is! Anything you wish for me to do or eat or try or-”

“Alright.” Odo stopped as they arrived on the promenade. He held a hand up to stop the Vorta from his rambling. “I'll assign you quarters and you can get some food from the replicator there, okay? Just stop your incessant squawking.”

He began marching away once more as Weyoun fell in to line behind him. “Yes, Founder. I mean uh... Odo.”


End file.
